Broken Wings, Broken Love
by Otacraze92
Summary: Quem nunca sentiu desepero por causa do amor? Não importa quantas vezes já tenha se apaixonado, isso sempre acontece, especialmente para assumir o sentimento. Songfic baseada na música de Trinity Blood.


_I know this will not remain forever_

(Eu sei que isto não permanecerá indefinidamente)

_However it's beautiful_

(No entanto, é lindo)

_Your eyes, hands and your warm smile_

(Seus olhos, mãos e seu sorriso caloroso)

_They're my treasure_

(Eles são o meu tesouro)

**Nunca quis admitir... Gostar de alguém é complicado... Reparamos sempre em todos os detalhes, os gestos, as falas... E eu nunca amei. NUNCA. E de repente, ele apareceu. Meu mundo, como eu conhecia, deixou de existir naquele instante em que nossos olhos se cruzaram. E então eu estava apaixonada.**

_It's hard to forget_

(É difícil de esquecer)

_I wish there was a solution_

(Gostaria que houvesse uma solução)

_Don't spend your time in confusion_

(Não gaste seu tempo em confusão)

_I'll turn back now and spread_

(Vou voltar para trás e agora espalhar)

**Só queria que houvesse como parar com isso. Parar com esse sentimento estranho e desconfortável. Por culpa disso já não durmo mais, já não como direito. Quando me dou conta, estou pensando em você. E não consigo impedir. Mas não vou deixar que percebam. Serei forte até o fim, sufocando esse maldito sentimento.**

_My broken wings still strong enough to cross the ocean with_

(Minhas asas quebradas, fortes o bastante para atravessar o oceano com)

_My broken wings How far should I go drifting in the wind_

(Minhas asas quebradas , o quão longe devo deixar que o vento me leve)

_Higher and higher in the light_

(Mais e mais alto na luz)

**Mas não vou desistir dos planos que fiz se não conseguir. Indo onde for levada pelo vento, sem desistir de voar, mesmo que quebre uma asa. Voarei tão alto quanto posso. Subirei ao céu, alcançarei a luz que sempre me guiou. Não vou deixar que um contratempo me derrube. Não tem como algo que posso sufocar me levar ao chão.**

_My broken wings still strong enough to cross the ocean with_

(Minhas asas quebradas , fortes o bastante para atravessar o oceano com)

_My broken wings How far should I go drifting in the wind_

(Minhas asas quebradas , o quão longe devo deixar que o vento me leve)

_Across the sky, just keep on flying_

(Através do céu , apenas continue voando)

**Se me resta apenas seguir em frente, então é o que farei. Não me importa o número de inimigos, o número de desafios, vou seguir em frente. Não há nada que me faça parar, nada que possa me fazer desistir. Isso é algo que não tem como acontecer. Não comigo. E por isso continuarei voando por esse céu azul, por cima do oceano calmo onde agora vejo meu reflexo.**

_Keisoku no dekinai itami to keisoku no dekinai jikan no nagare ga_

(Não consigo medir a dor e não consigo medir o tempo que passou)

_Subete wo uemete shimaou to shite mo_

(E mesmo olhando para cima não tenho certeza)

_Sore demo watashi ni wa kanjirareru_

(Mesmo assim isso é o que eu sinto)

_Sora kara ochite kuru no wa ame de wa nakute. . ._

(Aquilo que está caindo do céu não é chuva...)

**Não importa para onde eu olhe… Tudo que vejo é seu rosto sorridente. E isso me machuca. Machuca porque sei que não sorri para mim, muito menos olha para mim. Há quanto tempo é assim? Há quanto tempo isso acontece? Ainda assim não consigo evitar o que sinto. Mesmo com tanto tempo tendo se passado… E agora sinto algo vindo de cima. Alguma coisa está cobrindo o céu azul… Mas não é a chuva. Não… Não está chovendo… O que cai do céu são minhas lágrimas de dor…**

_Did I ever chain you down to my heart_

(Eu já acorrentei você no coração)

_'Cause I was afraid of you?_

(Pois estava com medo de você?)

_No, I couldn't hold any longer_

(Não , eu não podia agüentar mais)

_Love is not a toy_

(Amor não é um brinquedo)

**Mas agora descobri... Por mais que tente afogar meus sentimentos, eles sempre tornarão a boiar. E então me pegarão desprevenida. As correntes que pensei em usar ao menos para ficar perto de você, há muito foram esquecidas. Mas agora eu já não suporto esconder. Vou lutar para que me corresponda, porque o que sinto é real, não uma brincadeira de criança.**

_Let go of me now_

(Me deixe ir agora)

_The time we spent is perpetual_

(O tempo que nós gastamos é perpétuo)

_Our future is not real_

(Nosso futuro não é real)

_I'll leap into the air_

(Eu vou pular no ar)

**O tempo passou… Um tempo que não volta e que parece ter sido a eternidade. E ainda assim me sinto presa a você. Por que não me deixa ir? Já sei que não temos como ficar juntos, que não há esperança mais para nós. Mesmo que nunca tenhamos sido "nós". Quero fugir, vou saltar daqui. Só vejo o vazio diante de mim. Um vazio perdido no ar. E vou pular daqui.**

_My broken wings still strong enough to cross the ocean with_

(Minhas asas quebradas , fortes o bastante para atravessar o oceano)

_My broken wings How far should I go drifting in the wind_

(Minhas asas quebradas , o quão longe devo deixar que o vento me leve)

_Higher and higher in the light_

(Mais e mais alto na luz)

**Mas não vou desistir dos planos que fiz se não conseguir. Indo onde for levada pelo vento, sem desistir de voar, mesmo que quebre uma asa. Voarei tão alto quanto posso. Subirei ao céu, alcançarei a luz que sempre me guiou. Não vou deixar que um contratempo me derrube. Não tem como algo que posso sufocar me levar ao chão.**

_My broken wings still strong enough to cross the ocean with_

(Minhas asas quebradas , fortes o bastante para atravessar o oceano)

_My broken wings How far should I go drifting in the wind_

(Minhas asas quebradas , o quão longe devo deixar que o vento me leve)

_Across the sky, just keep on flying_

(Através do céu , apenas continue voando)

**Se me resta apenas seguir em frente, então é o que farei. Não me importa o número de inimigos, o número de desafios, vou seguir em frente. Não há nada que me faça parar, nada que possa me fazer desistir. Isso é algo que não tem como acontecer. Não comigo. E por isso continuarei voando por esse céu azul, por cima do oceano calmo onde agora vejo meu reflexo.**

_Sora kara ochite kuru no wa ame de wa nakute. . ._

(Aquilo que está caindo do céu não é chuva...)

**E agora sinto algo vindo de cima. Alguma coisa está cobrindo o céu azul… Mas não é a chuva. Não… Não está chovendo… O que cai do céu são minhas lágrimas de dor…**


End file.
